Vampires 1 : L'appel du sang
by Missy.Ob
Summary: Megan O'Grady, 16 ans, se retrouve au cœur d'un meurtre, bien malgré elle. Son mystérieux et énigmatique camarade de classe, Declan Mc Cornick est incapable de lui donner une explication au fait qu'un homme soit mort sous ses yeux. Mais qui est réellement Declan Mc Cornick ? A-t-il vraiment assassiné cet homme de sang-froid ?
1. Vampires 1 : L'appel du sang

Cette histoire ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite, c'est une amie qui ne crois pas en son pouvoir des mots et qui a peur que vous ne aimiez pas son histoire alors soyez indulgent

️ interdiction de plagia️

-Les chapitres n'auront aucun de mal à sortir car ils sont déjà écrit

\- Il y aura normalement plus de 9 livres au total

*

Vampires 1(Ép1): L'Appel Du Sang

Deux semaines plus Tôt

Lorsque Megan O'Grady, se leva à 7H00 du matin d'un sommeil agité. Le visage couvert de sueurs, reprenant son souffle, elle sauta du lit, entra dans la salle de bain, jetant de l'eau sur son visage et regardant longuement sa mine, elle revit les corps de ses parents et eut la nausées. Elle se pencha sur la cuvette des w.c et regurgita à foison.

Ils sont morts se disait-elle en permanence." Ils ne vont plus revenir !"

Elle lava sa bouche ensuite l'essuya. Elle se dirigea sous la douche, se lava et se vêti des vêtements de deuil et fila au lycée.

*

Le temps était couvert au-dessus du cimetière de Blue Springs.

Des roses rouges étaient jetées sur les cercueils de Madame et de Monsieur O'Grady. Morts il y a deux semaines de ça . De charmante personne disait Mme et Monsieur Stout, leurs voisins d'à côté.

Ailine O'Grady était une femme à l'allure éblouissante, elle avait de long cheveux blond sable,attaché en un chignon contemporain, des yeux vert émeraude et le teint hâlé. Elle avait une adorable aura. Elle était propriétaire d'une petite parfumerie locale au centre ville.

Quant à Benjamin, son mari, était cadre chez un concessionnaire, lui aussi au centre ville de Blue Springs. Leur Fille unique, Megan, 15 ans et demi avait organisée les obsèques de ses parents avec Mme Madrilan sa voisine de l'autre côté de la rue principale. le samedi après midi.

Voix off de Megan :"Des larmes... c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste lorsque l'on perd les personnes que nous aimons le plus au monde! ainsi que des souvenirs entre-mêlés dans notre mémoire et des regrets...

Les gens partaient les uns après les autres, faisant alors leurs derniers adieux aux défunts. Le ciel était d'un gris anthracite au- dessus de la tête des invités.

Un peu plus loin, une jeune fille blonde,qui était le portrait cracher de sa mère était assise sur une chaise , avec le peu de gens qu'il restait. Fixant la délicate calligraphie anglaise dorée écrite sur la pierre tombale, son visage d'habitude rayonnant était éteint.

Des cernes étaient apparues après l'annonce de la mort de ses parents, deux jours après sa représentation du Lac des Cygnes à Paris .

Déboussolée, Megan décida de mettre un terme à sa carrière de danseuse classique le jour-même après cette annonce. Son ex petit ami, Langdon Kleef était venu assister aux obsèques voulant lui apporter son soutien à Megan.

Langdon parla au ralenti d'une voix très traînante: Je suis vraiment désolé Meg pour tes P-A-R-E-N-T-S et aussi pour la façon dont s'est terminée notre histoire !

Megan, fixa un point qu'elle seule semblait voir au loin , ses yeux verts pommes s'arrêtaient sur quelques choses de précis dans un vieux épicéa.

Megan :Ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant ! Comme pour elle-même. Ce qui est fait est fait !

Le jeune homme blond, cherche désespérément le regard de la blonde, mais ne le trouve pas . Megan O'Grady est perdue entre la colère et le chagrin. Il lui est impossible de tourner la page après avoir vécu trois ans avec la magnifique danseuse. Et pour couronner le tout, elle ne lui adresse plus la parole et l'évite le plus que possible au lycée. Le capitaine de l'équipe de football "Cochons Sauvages" accepte enfin cette rupture après l'avoir involontairement provoqué et s'en alla.

*

Le soir venu Traversant le carrefour à toute vitesse, les autres quartiers de la ville de Blue Springs, au pas de course manquant de peu de se faire renverser par une série de voitures, Megan bifurque vers Blue Ave, sur une pelouse fraîche et bien entretenu , traverse ainsi sans le savoir un cercle invisible tracé autour de sa maison, dont elle ignore l'existence. Une fois passé dans le cercle, elle tombe sur le porche, cherchant désespérément son trousseau de clefs, qui glisse de ses poches et tombent sur l'herbe.

Son regard balai nerveusement l' horizon, à la recherche du monstre, qui pousse un hurlement terrifiant. Non loin de là, quelque chose scintille sur l'herbe, n'ayant désormais plus le choix, Megan franchi à nouveau la pelouse.

Megan : Oh non ! La bête fondit aussitôt sur elle.

Attrapant le trousseau de clefs, Megan se protègea le visage avec une main, lorsque la bête arriva à sa hauteur de son visage, quand...

Voix de Megan : On est jamais préparé à mourir ...

Au contact de la peau de Megan la créature explosa. Une substance gluante jaune sortait du corps massif de la créature.

*

Dehors sur la pelouse

Le lendemain matin, Megan dormait allongée sur l'herbe, à l'emplacement où le montre se tenait hiersoir. Le système d'arrosage automatique qui l'a sorti de son rêve en sursaut .

Voix de Megan : Je m'appelle Megan O'Grady, j'ai 16 ans et grâce à je ne sais par quel miracle j'ai échappée à la mort !

*

Au Lycée de Blue Springs

En permanence Jill et Lynn viennent chercher Megan qui discute avec un jeune homme à une table.

Le lycéen à Megan : Je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone !

Megan : Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Je suis désolé Tom mais je ne peux pas sortir avec toi pour le moment !

Il écrit sur la pomme de main de la blonde, avant de partir.

Tom : Ce n'est pas grave. Appelle-moi quand tu seras prête si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Jill vint s'asseoir à sa table.

Jill : Tu reprend tes marques ?

Megan : Je n'ai pas la tête à sortir avec quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresse qu'au fait que je sois populaire et uniquement à mon physique !

Declan Mc Cornick entre en permanence avec un bouquin à la main.

Lynn : Comment fait-il pour être aussi sérieux ?

Megan : Et désagréable ? Franchement je ne sais pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui ?

Jill : J'ai pourtant essayé ! On dirait que les filles du bahut ne l'intéressent pas !

Megan : Classique. Il joue à l'indifférent !

Lynn : Toi qui connaît si bien le personnage tu pourras le draguer !

Megan trouva la remarque incongrue : Que je le drague ? Tu plaisantes?Il m'a clairement dit qu'il me détestait ! Il n'arrête pas de me prendre de haut et ne manque pas un jour pour me traiter d'allumeuse !

Jill : J'ai du mal à le croire !

Megan : Et pourtant c'est le cas.

Lynn : Il ne paraît pas si méchant que ça ! C'est le mec le plus calme et canon du lycée. D'ailleurs je me demande si tu ne l'intimide pas ?

Megan : Moi l'intimider ?

Jill : On fait un test ?

Megan : Non ! Pas question !

Sans écouter les protestation de Megan

Lynn va à la table de Declan.

Lynn : Ma copine Megan aimerait savoir si tu donne des cours particuliers ?

Declan regarde Megan qui se camoufle le visage avec ses cheveux : C'est vrai ? Mais je ne donne pas de cours particulier.

Declan :Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas me le demander elle-même ?

Lynn :Elle est timide.

Declan : Timide elle ? Je viens de la voir en train de brancher un mec tout à l'heure !

Voix off de Lynn: En plus d'être canon, il observe Megan !

Lynn : C'est lui qui est venu à elle.

Declan : Eh bien tu diras à Megan O'Grady que je ne sort pas avec les allumeuses ! Lynn revient à la de Megan.

Jill : Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Lynn : Qu'il ne sort pas avec des allumeuses ! Désolé Meg !

Megan : Maintenant vous me croyez quand je dis que c'est un sale type ?


	2. Vampires 1(Ép2):L'insupportable Réalité

N'hésitez pas à commenter !

Vampires1(Ép2):L'Insupportable Réalité

Titre Original :The Unbearable Reality

Au Hamsword's Café. La matinée avait bien commencée pour Megan O'Grady .La jeune fille avait la matinée de libre. Ce qui lui permit de travailler au café.

Megan débarasse les couverts sales des différentes tables partant de la table 1 à 5.

Tandis, que Tara De La Fuente faisait la belle, aux bras de Langdon Kleef , le capitaine de l'équipe de football les" Wild pigs ", assis dans un box, caressant la magnifique chevelure blonde du jeune homme.

Ce fut un agacement total lorsque Megan, dû alimenter le nouveau couple phare du Lycée. Langdon et Tara.

La tâche ne fût aisé de garder son self-control, face à une Tara encore plus hableuse que jamais. Son attitude irritait au plus haut point Megan.

Megan roule les yeux : Super ! Je n'ai plus qu'à vomir maintenant que je les ai vu !

Rebecca Husky, sa meilleure amie depuis la maternelle, lui indiqua par un hochement de tête négatif , qu'elle aussi n'approuvait guère la nouvelle relation qu'entretenait Langdon avec Tara.

Tara n'hésitait pas à en rajouter une couche : On devrait aller voir le concert des Maroon 5 ce soir en amoureux !... Et qui sait...on pourra se trouver un endroit sympa pour êtres un peu seul !

Megan exaspérée : Oh Ça va !...épargne-nous les détails !

Tara : Tu sais Meg toi aussi tu peux venir !

Megan :Non...merci ! J'aime mieux faire mes devoirs !

Tara : Bien sur ! maintenant que tu es à nouveau sur le marché tu as beaucoup plus de temps libre !

Langdon mal à l'aise : Arrête ! à l'adresse de Tara tu ne crois pas que que tu en fais trop là ?

Tara : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

Megan hors d'elle: Non seulement je dois vous voir tous les jours au lycée mais en plus je dois vous supporter ! Ah non là c'est trop !

Tara... Tu sais ce que je pense de toi ? tu es une véritable salope ! et toi Langdon tu es tombé bien bas en sortant avec elle !

Tu aurais pu au moins attendre que je fasse mon deuil avant de t'afficher avec elle !

Au Hamsword's Café,

Dans les vestiaire après leur service. Megan et Becca se changeaient remettant leurs tenues ordinaire.

Megan fourra sa tenue de serveuse dans son casier: Cette fille n'a aucune décence !

Becca brosse ses cheveux : Effectivement. Moi je trouve que tu as été plutôt patiente avec eux pendant les vacances !Je n'excuse en rien le comportement de Langdon mais... (Marque une pause)... tout ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout!

Megan se regarde dans le miroir de son casier : Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas le voir ? Vraiment j'aimerais comprendre Mais je n'y arrive plus ! Le pire c'est que ça faisait des mois qu'il me mentait ouvertement !

Becca : Je suis vraiment désolée pour Langdon et pour tes parents Meg !

Megan en souriant : Tu es la seule à m'avoir dit pour eux ! Je dois juste les ignorer et garder le contrôle !

Becca : Oui. Mais tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler au même de pleurer ?

Megan : Merci Becca ! En se jetant dans les bras de la rousse.

Peu après, Megan entre dans sa chambre et plonge sur son lit. Regarde le plafond, se tourne sur le dos, puis s'assied au bord de la fenêtre et attrape son stylo plume, qui attend Dans son journal intime.

Voix off de Megan : cher journal je me suis une nouvelle fois embrouillé avec Tara et Langdon que je peux plus voir en peinture, Mais dans l'ensemble le reste de la journée c'est bien déroulée. Mais une question semble encore persistante : Est-ce que ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir c'est vraiment passé ? Ai-je Été poursuivi par une créature dans tout Blue Springs ? Ai-je vraiment été attaqué pour une quelconque raison ? En tout cas l'empreinte sur la pelouse elle étais bien réelle ! En revenant du café j'ai comme eu l'impression que Mistigri, la chatte de Mme Madrilan m'avait suivi durant toute la journée ! je Sais que dit comme ça cela paraît délirant ! Peut êtres que c'est la fatigue qui se fait sentir ou tout simplement mon imagination qui me joue des tours ?

Perché sur la branche du chêne face à la fenêtre de la jeune fille, Mistigri saute d'une dizaine de mètres sur le trottoir directement dans les bras de sa vieille maîtresse.

Mme Madrilan : Alors Mistigri comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ? Regardant si la voie est libre, la chatte blanche lui montre ce qu'elle avait vu et appris durant la journée passée en compagnie de Megan O'Grady.

Mme Madrilan : Oh je vois...une petite dispute avec Tara De la Fuente et Langdon Kleef. Et aussi le Griffon de la nuit dernière qu'elle a vaincu. Merci d'avoir veiller sur elle pendant qu'elle dormait sur la pelouse. Mistigri miaule pour dire de rien !


End file.
